


Successful Seduction

by alicedragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twistfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Atypical - Freeform, Atypical-verse, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rus, Dom Rus, Dragon Twist, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Penetration, Sex demon Rus, Smut, Soul Sex, Sub Twist, Top Twist, Virgin Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: What could be more delightful than a dragon who has yet to experience the wonders of sex? To Rus--almost nothing.Also titled: Sex demon teaches dragon how to sex for pleasure.





	Successful Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Atypical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328208) by [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit). 



> Credit for this idea goes to Lady Kit and her wonderful Atypical series. (Specifically [this chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328208/chapters/34111656).)
> 
> Thank you for all the assistance and inspiration you provided for this, Kit!

It was like being presented with a shiny new gift.

Twist was propped up against the bed’s cushions, knees up and just _slightly_ apart. Enough to tempt but with subtlety. Rus studied him with satisfaction. Magic gathered in his soul, and he allowed it to spread through him and loosen his joints.

“Yer lookin’ very happy, sweetheart,” Twist remarked.

“i am very happy,” Rus replied. Twist smiled fondly, and Rus decided he’d done enough looking—he wanted to touch now. Climbing onto the bed, he crawled between Twist’s knees. He sat on his haunches and watched Twist’s expression, his tail curling around Twist’s ankle. “comfortable?” he asked. He cupped Twist’s face and stroked, brushing the edges of the cracks around his socket.

Twist purred and leaned into his hand. “Very.”

“good.” Rus could feel heat coming off the dragon—not quite arousal, but interest. He could certainly work with interest. He shifted forward, settling against Twist. He and Twist had been ‘intimate’ before—but not in the classic sense. This was less cosy, more thrilling. Rus fought back the urge to give in and project lust. He wanted to earn Twist’s arousal, not pull it from him.

Rus nuzzled against Twist’s neck, breathing onto the bone. Twist rumbled and held Rus. “This ‘s nice, sweetheart. I like this.” Rus soaked in the praise, his wings shuddering against his back.

“it’s going to get nicer,” he whispered. He tilted Twist’s skull to give himself more access to his neck. “i’m going to make you feel so _good,_ love.”

Twist laughed softly—not quite the reaction Rus was going for, but he continued nipping his vertebrae, determined. “You always make me feel good, darlin’,” he said. Rus stilled, pushing down a tick of frustration. It wouldn’t do taint his subtle projections by getting antsy.

He decided to let his actions do the speaking and ground his hips down, creating friction between their pelvic bones. Twist felt warm beneath him—but Twist was always warm; Rus couldn’t be sure how much of it was generated by arousal. He studied Twist’s face as he pressed their pelvises together again, pushing _marginally_ with his magic—just enough to add a taste of sex to the touches.

Twist’s features stirred, interest evolving to intrigue. “That’s nice, darlin’. Tha’s good.”

“you like that?” Rus asked, grinding harder.

“Yeah.” Twist sighed and Rus felt his pelvis growing warmer. He grinned, pleased with himself. He shifted closer to Twist, his tail inching higher up his leg.

“you want more?” he asked, stroking down Twist’s spine. Excitement was already blooming in Rus’s soul—hunger. He was getting impatient. He wanted to move things to the next stage.

“More a’ ya?” The question made Rus smile. Twist looked more attentive—more eager. “Yeah,” he said. “I want more.”

 _Yes._ Rus reached eagerly for Twist’s shirt, then paused, reconsidering… Watching Twist undress himself would be more of a treat. “take this off,” he instructed. Twist lifted a brow bone, puzzled, but obeyed. He began unstringing his blouse, but Rus caught his hand, stopping him. “slowly,” he said.

“Slowly?” Twist looked amused.

“savour it,” Rus told him. Twist tilted his head curiously, but followed Rus’s bidding. He pulled on the blouse’s drawstring, moving languidly now. Rus watched his hands, immensely satisfied by the careful movements of the strong bones. He had a strange fascination with Twist’s hands. Strong and sturdy and coarse. Rus could fantasise about having those hands on him— _in_ him.

A warm blossom of arousal stirred his soul and he let it gather. He exhaled harshly and reached forward, impatiently yanking open Twist’s shirt and slipping it off his shoulders, leaving his ribs and spine and sternum deliciously bare.

Twist lifted his hands and stilled. He watched Rus with a flame in his lit eye. “You liked that,” he observed more than questioned. Rus nodded. “Can I see you now?”

A purr built in Rus’s throat and he swallowed, nodding earnestly. “undress me,” he ordered, taking both of Twist’s hands in his own. He felt, more than heard, Twist’s responding rumble, vibrating through him. Rus’s magic flared excitedly, his soul heating.

Twist was hasty, grasping at Rus’s shirt and almost tearing it from his shoulders. Rus took his hands and cocked his head, gently chastising. Twist looked sheepish. “Sorry, sweetheart,” he said. “I jus’—I really need ta see ya.”

Rus gleamed at that, smiling. “take your time. enjoy yourself.”

“I am enjoyin’ myself,” Twist said, circling Rus’s shoulder with his thumb. “I’m enjoyin’ ya.” Rus preened. The praise went straight to his soul (and other parts of him). He breathed deeply and watched Twist undo his shirt. The dragon had that look in his eye—that affection and pride that was reserved for Rus and Edge. Rus soaked it in eagerly.

When Rus’s shirt was gone, Twist drew back. His hands twitched needily. “Can I…?” He reached for Rus’s ribs.

“touch me,” Rus said, commanding. Twist rested his palm on Rus’s sternum, fingers searching. “don’t just touch,” Rus said. “ _feel._ ”

Twist’s features shifted, growing intense. He stroked Rus’s sternum, the touches light. Rus sighed. “that’s it,” he whispered. “you like that, don’t you?” Twist didn’t reply, but met his eye sharply. Rus went still and watched him closely, excitement brewing. There was a carnal edge to the look on Twist’s face.

His hands found Rus’s ribs and he latched onto them, rubbing deliberately. Rus’s spine arched into Twist’s touch. Possession. Ownership. _Devotion._ They bled off Twist in torrents—his grip tight and eager—and Rus buried a moan in the back of his throat. “twisted…” He pressed his hips forward, leaning heavily into Twist.

Twist looked up, snapping out of his daze. “Oh, fuck, sweetheart, I c’n feel—yer enjoyin’ this a lot, aren’t ya?”

“yes,” Rus said, breathily. The admission brought a grin to Twist’s face. “you’re doing well, love. so well.”

“I want more,” Twist growled, gently, his hands wandering Rus’s body.

“oh?” Rus smiled, pleased.

“Sweetheart…” Desperation flickered across Twist’s face, a spark in his lit socket. He grasped at every part of Rus’s body he could reach—his horns, his wings, his spine. Rus shifted to wrap his legs around Twist’s waist, settling comfortably into his lap. His tail coiled possessively around Twist’s upper femur. Tonight, the dragon was _his._

“you want me.” More an assertion than a question. Twist nodded, and Rus purred. Twist was definitely warmer than normal now—the air was heavy with want. Not quite lust—not yet. But Twist _needed_ him.

“come here,” Rus instructed, one hand cupping Twist’s neck, the other curling around his right horn. He rested their foreheads together and breathed in the heat. “do you want to taste me?”

Twist drew back, startled. “Taste ya?” He looked mildly alarmed, and Rus had to suppress a snort.

“kiss me,” he clarified. Twist just gave him a blank look. “you don’t—?” Rus shook his head. “uh, don’t worry. would you like me to show you?” Twist nodded, intrigued, and Rus leaned in. He hesitated centimetres from Twist’s mouth. “s—say you want this.” He spoke tentatively, suddenly uncertain. While Twist was undoubtedly interested in experimenting, Rus needed him to _crave_ this. “say you want me.”

“I want this,” Twist said without hesitation. “You—I want ya. All a’ ya.” He held Rus’s face in both his hands, grinning brightly. “I wanna feel ya kiss me.”

A laugh escaped Rus. “oh, dragon, precious dragon.” He took Twist’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, drawing him in.

Twist was unresponsive at first, going still when Rus pushed his tongue against his teeth. His mouth was empty, but Rus coaxed his magic out with a small nudge of Influence. When he remained inert, Rus broke away to study him. “did—do you not like that?” he asked, deflating slightly.

Twist looked astounded. “What makes ya think tha’?” he asked, incredulous.

Rus laughed, relieved. “you didn’t kiss me back.”

“Oh.” Twist blinked. “Didn’t know I was meant ta. Uh… show me again?” He grinned.

Rus smirked. “you need another demonstration?”

“Yeah. Need ta practice a bit.”

“i suppose i can be of assistance, then.” Rus smiled against Twist’s mouth, letting his tongue wander across his teeth. “just… like this,” he murmured, before pushing his tongue into Twist’s mouth. He felt Twist reciprocate, the magic of his tongue warm in Rus’s mouth. Rus hummed against him. “yes,” he breathed into their kiss. “like that. good boy. good dragon.”

Twist sighed, heat flowing from his nasal aperture. His sharp teeth caught on Rus’s tongue, and Rus gave a small hum of surprise. Unexpected—but Twist’s enthusiasm was delectable. Rus leaned heavily into him, pushing him further into the bed’s cushions.

He let their kissing go on for longer than he normally would. It often felt like unnecessary preamble, but there was a deep element of satisfaction in the heat Twist was emanating. He clung to Rus, holding him snugly to his chest as he explored his mouth.

“okay,” Rus gasped when they finally parted. “that’s enough.” Twist looked disappointed, and Rus cooed, stroking his cheekbone. “aw, twisted. don’t worry. we’re getting to the good part now.”

“Tha’ felt pretty good ta me,” Twist countered.

Rus simpered. “it’s going to get a lot better.” He took Twist’s hand and guided it to his crotch, where his magic had settled warmly. “do you feel what you’re doing to me?” he purred, stroking Twist’s fingers.

Twist looked from his glowing pelvis to his face, cautiously curious. “Yer magic…” He looked uncertain—even hesitant. Rus frowned to himself. That wouldn’t do.

He tightened his hold on Twist’s hand. “twisted. this—” He rubbed Twist’s hand over his pelvis “—this is good. _very_ good.”

“Oh.” A grin crept across Twist’s face. He looked very pleased with himself. “Yer tellin’ me I did that?”

“more than you know,” Rus said. He squeezed Twist’s hand. “but i want to see yours first.” Inching back, he pulled loose the drawstrings of Twist’s trousers, sitting up to slide them down his femurs. His tail flicked at the first touch of Twist’s naked bone. Twist’s pelvis was bare and warm to the touch—even by dragon standards. Rus prided himself on his work.

He inhaled and stroked his ilium. “why don’t you form something for me, love? whatever you like to work with.”

“Alrigh’,” Twist said, shrugging. He inhaled, and golden-yellow magic congealed around his pelvis, then settled.

Rus almost flinched, staring unrestrainedly. “twisted. i—not to be rude, but…” He opened his mouth, then shook his head. “what the fuck is that?”

“Yeah, figured it migh’ look a bit strange,” Twist said, chuckling. “Wasn’ really sure where ta put it in this form.”

“but—” Rus swallowed, mildly shaken. “but what _is_ it?”

“Sweetheart…” Twist looked confused by Rus’s bewilderment. “It’s my cloaca.”

Rus considered it hard. Twist’s ecto-flesh had condensed at his pelvic inlet, as magic typically did with genitals. But instead of a cock or pussy, a long, horizontal slit had formed lower down in his flesh. Rus was anxious to further question how it might be used. “i, um… i’m not sure we can work with that.” He was a little shaken, and short on tact.

“But, darlin’,” Twist said, frowning, “I need it fer sex.”

This… Rus hadn’t anticipated this, though looking back, he probably should have. Had he just assumed Twist formed a cock or pussy in dragon form? The image was certainly appealing…

But this was potentially problematic. “twisted—would you be willing to try something else?” Rus asked slowly.

To his relief, Twist smiled tenderly. “Aw, ‘course, sweetheart. If’t makes ya happy.”

“but would it make _you_ happy?”

“Well, I s’pose tha’ depends on you.”

Rus almost missed it, but—no, that had definitely been a goad. He grinned. “then pleasure is guaranteed,” he said. “have you ever formed a cock?”

“A… cock?”

“uh—prick, penis, dick… phallus?” When Twist’s face remained blank, Rus made an awkward gesture with his hands, cupping them and shaping a rod in the air.

“Ah—yes!” Twist nodded. “I know what yer talkin’ about.”

“good,” Rus said, relieved. “do you think you can make one for me?” Twist considered to himself, then nodded slowly. Rus smiled. “i’ll help you. relax for me, love.”

He watched as Twist’s magic disassembled into a mass of gold, then touched it gently, coaxing it into the correct shape. “um… try concentrating a little more magic here,” Rus said, touching the tip of Twist’s slightly misshapen cock. He hummed appreciatively as Twist’s magic flowed and formed a shape more to his desires.

“Good?” Twist asked.

“perfect,” Rus said, smoothing his thumb over Twist’s ilium. Not quite typical cock-shape, and a little on the large side—but that was more a bonus than anything. Rus looked at it, and his magic stirred eagerly. It wasn’t erect yet… he’d have to fix that. He released a subtle wave of pheromones, and Twist’s face flushed.

“it’s lovely,” Rus whispered. “would you like me to touch it?”

“Go ahead,” Twist said, watching with fascination as Rus held it at the base—barely brushing it. He slowly tightened his grip, running his hand up the length, then back down. Twist watched him work, mesmerised by his unhurried strokes. His mouth fell open when Rus smoothed the head with his thumb, spreading the first small bead of precum.

“Oh. Sweetheart…” Twist said, breathlessly. “Oh…” His eye-light burned, magic leaking into the cracks of his broken socket. There was a fixated look on his face—almost carnal.

Rus squirmed in his lap, no longer able to keep his own magic from forming. It settled comfortably into a pussy at his pelvic inlet. He yearned to shift forward and feel the press of Twist’s cock. He pumped harder and Twist hissed between his teeth. “good?” Rus asked.

Instead of answering, Twist cupped Rus’s hand and squeezed it, urging him to go faster. Deep, aroused satisfaction flooded Rus. He could feel the rumbling vibrations of a growl building in Twist’s chest. The air around them was growing hot. Breathless, Rus grinned at Twist, his soul thrumming eagerly. “you like that?” he asked. Twist’s responding purr, and the small buck of his hips, was answer enough.

Rus took his hand off Twist’s cock and Twist froze, looking horrified. “Why’d ya stop?!” he asked frantically.

“oh, love. i’ll do you better than that.” Rus smiled playfully and shuffled back to give himself room to crouch down. Twist watched him, equal parts intrigued and perplexed.

“Darlin’, what are you—oh. _Oh._ ” Twist’s words broke into a soft cry as Rus took him into his mouth. Twist’s cock was warm against his tongue, and he licked a strip down the length of it, eager to taste the dragon. “Oh. Oh. Darlin’. Sweetheart. _Rus—_ ” Twist couldn’t manage more than one word at a time, each syllable lost in a gasp or moan of surprise.

He grew hotter in Rus’s mouth—delightfully so. Rus took him deeper and swallowed around him. He could _taste_ Twist’s pleasure. His soul swelled. He couldn’t get enough. Through the magic in his mouth, he could feel the vibrations of Twist’s draconic growls. The feeling made Rus moan.

Twist grasped the back of Rus’s skull, clutching onto him. “Fuck. Oh, sweetheart. _Fuck._ Hah…” Twist quickly devolved back into incoherency, heat enveloping Rus as Twist panted.

Unexpectedly, Twist’s grip became forceful. He shoved Rus down hard, choking him on his cock.

Immediately, he pulled back, looking panicked. “Fuck—darlin’—sweetheart, did I hurt ya? Are you alright?”

Rus didn’t answer. His cunt twinged desperately. Sitting up, he climbed back into Twist’s lap. Twist’s cock (now _very_ much erect, Rus noted proudly) pressed against his pussy through his trousers. He groaned softly and began to circle his hips, grinding into Twist’s cock.

“Sweetheart…?” Twist examined him uncertainly. His hands wandered Rus’s neck and mouth for signs of hurt. He spread his own precum across Rus’s face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean ta—”

“twisted,” Rus murmured, gutturally. “never apologise for that.”

Twist’s brow bone went up. “Ya liked that?” Rus responded with a hum and a deliberate swivel of his hips, and a smile spread across Twist’s face. “Darlin’… tha’ feels nice,” he whispered, hips bucking into Rus.

Magic soaked through Rus’s pants. “fuck, twisted,” he purred, taking Twist’s hands and bringing them to his hips. “the things you’re doing to me…”

“Things?” Twist asked, holding Rus’s hips and guiding them in a slow grind.

“i want you,” Rus breathed, nudging Twist’s cheekbone. Their horns rubbed together; the sensation was sweet, comforting. “i need you.”

“Ya need me?” The words had roused something in Twist, hunger growing in his expression. He dragged Rus’s hips against his own, involuntarily rougher.

“take these off,” Rus instructed him, moving Twist’s hand to the drawstring of his pants. “i want you to see mine now.”

“Ya have one, too?” Twist asked, his face lighting up. “A cock?”

“not a cock,” Rus said. “mine is different.” Twist looked curious, pulling the drawstrings loose and tugging Rus’s pants down his legs. He stared at Rus’s pussy, fascinated.

“Oh. I like that one,” he said. “Wha’ do ya call it?”

“my vagina. cunt. pussy. take your pick.” Rus smiled and inched forward. Twist’s cock was so close. He could feel the heat pulsing off it.

“Can I touch it?” Twist asked, chewing tentatively on the tip of his finger as he eyed Rus’s pussy.

Rus grinned, humming agreeably. “be my guest. um, but i should warn you, it’s a bit sensit—” He was choked off as Twist pressed a finger between his folds, immediately finding the sensitive nerves of his clit. “ _oh,_ ” Rus gasped, keening forward in Twist’s lap. “oh. w-wow, you have a talent for that—hah…” Rus caught Twist’s shoulders to steady himself as Twist probed at his clit, grinning in delight at Rus’s reaction. “most men spend their lives fumbling around down there without success.”

Twist sockets were wide and gleaming with excitement. “Tha’ feels nice?”

“y—ah! yes…” Twist’s face lit up, and beneath the captivation was arousal. He rubbed Rus’s clit, almost hard enough to be painful—but erring just on the right side of pleasurable.

“I love that look on yer face, darlin’,” Twist purred. Rus’s head fell against his shoulder, and he moaned. “An’ those sounds. Those ‘re nice. I like ‘em.”

Rus guided Twist’s hand further back, to his entrance. “i think you’ll enjoy this part too,” he breathed. He slid Twist’s finger easily inside himself and sighed. Curiously, Twist pushed deeper, and Rus groaned and caught his mouth, kissing him hard.

His body was brimming with satisfaction—which could only mean Twist was enjoying himself too. Rus’s own pleasure was only a reflection of his partner’s, and presently, he was _very_ aroused. “i want you inside me. now.” The words spilled from Rus’s mouth before he could stop them. He swallowed and stared at Twist, breathless. His soul was ready to burst, and they hadn’t even reached the main event. Internally, he cursed himself for waiting this long to initiate anything with Twist. The dragon was _delicious._

Studying him inquisitively, Twist pushed his finger deeper. “Like this?” he asked as Rus hissed between his teeth, humming.

Rus shook his head and reluctantly slid Twist’s finger out of himself. He guided it to the tip of Twist’s cock, letting him touch himself. “this.”

Several emotions crossed Twist’s face—shock, awe, delight, and _hunger._ The last one lingered, and he took Rus by the hips, lifting him easily. “that’s it,” Rus said, smiling. “you want to be inside me, don’t you? you want this.”

Twist looked at him, fire burning in his eye-light. Rus held onto his shoulders as he lined himself up. “sit back, love,” he said, gently. Twist leaned back onto the headboard, sliding down the cushions. Rus teased the tip of his cock with his inner folds, and the hunger in Twist’s eye deepened.

“Yer drivin’ me mad, sweetheart,” he purred, exhaling hot air, almost alive with fire. Rus felt a purr of draconic excitement through his body. Oh, this was _perfect._

“you’re wonderful, twisted,” he murmured, cupping Twist’s face. Carefully, he lowered himself onto Twist’s cock, without releasing his gaze. Magic seeped into the cracks of Twist’s socket as he slid into Rus, the tremors of his growl deepening. “mm… oh, that’s good, love. that’s really good.”

Rus moved slowly to allow Twist to adjust to the feeling of being inside him. As Rus took him deeper, his hips twitched, and he began to ramble. “Fuck, darlin’, fuck. This is good. Ya feel so good, sweetheart. Rus. Love. Oh. _Fuck._ I need ya. I need this. Ya know how much I need ya? How much I treasure ya…”

Rus absorbed his pleasure, sinking lower and riding him gently. It was a tight stretch against his walls—Twist was a very large dragon, in many regards. Once Rus had adjusted to the feeling of Twist inside him, he sped up, bouncing himself up and down on Twist’s cock. He felt Twist’s lust blooming brighter, like a hot flare, and he groaned, clutching to his ribs. “twisted, oh…”

“Yer mine.” Twist almost snarled the words, grappling with Rus’s ribs and thrusting up into him. “Yer mine. Yer so precious, so sweet, so perfect. And yer all _mine._ ” Heat flared around them, and Twist’s expression grew predatory, possessive. He met Rus’s thrusts, hitting a divine spot deep inside him.

“fuck! fucking _hell,_ ” Rus groaned. “stars, you’re doing great, love. you’re amazing. that’s it. _oh,_ right there. _yes._ ” Rus pushed Twist onto his back and rode him hard, fucking himself relentlessly on his cock. He panted and cried while Twist growled savagely, clinging to him.

Rus could feel Twist’s climax approaching. He was close, and a tight coil of pleasure slowly built in Rus’s soul. “Faster. Go faster,” Twist begged, groping at Rus’s hips. Rus had never seen the dragon so discomposed—so uncontrolled. His face was a picture of bliss. Rus moaned, drinking in the sight.

“your soul,” Rus hissed, reaching for Twist’s ribcage, where the organ glowed brightly. “give it to me.” Rus’s own soul felt hot, yearning for Twist’s magic—for his pleasure.

Hand trembling, Twist drew his soul from his chest and fumbled it into Rus’s hand. Rus brought it to his mouth and inhaled the dripping magic. It was scorching to the touch. He licked a strip down the centre, clutching it with both hands as he tasted Twist’s delicious arousal.

“Fuck!” Twist cried. His spine arched and he dug his fingers into Rus’s hips. “Fuck! Fuck, sweetheart. Oh, _fuck._ ”

“you’re close, love,” Rus panted, drinking in more of Twist’s magic. He let Twist bounce him on his cock, allowing him to control the pace. “i can feel it. give it to me, twist. let me _feel_ you.”

“ _Oh,_ Rus. Fuck, Rus! _Fuck._ ” Twist groaned, then screamed, gripping Rus’s hips hard and dragging him down, hilting inside him. With a heavy grunt of hot breath, he spilled his magic into Rus’s cunt and mouth.

Groaning as his orgasm washed over him, Rus licked the release from Twist’s dripping soul. It burned pleasantly against his tongue. Waves of euphoria shook his body, his own soul bursting with a flood of magic. It soaked his mana nodes and marrow, satisfaction and bliss making his limbs go slack.

Cradling Twist’s soul carefully, he crumpled against his chest. Heat blanketed him, and he felt Twist’s arms encasing him in a strong embrace. He crushed Rus against his chest and nuzzled into him. Beneath the surface, Rus could feel the carnal side of him. The possessiveness of the dragon, mingled with the affection of Twist. He welcomed them both, and melted into Twist, soaking in his afterglow.

Twist’s mouth wandered over Rus. He licked his horns and the crown of his skull, then moved to his face and neck. Rus purred, tucking himself into Twist’s arms and kissing the surface of his soul. After adequately marking Rus, Twist drew back. His lit eye was sparkling. “Tha’… tha’ wasn’ sex, sweetheart. Tha’ was somethin’ else.”

Rus grinned, kissing Twist’s chin. “you liked that?”

Twist chuckled throatily, the sensation rumbling through his body. “Can we do it again?”

Rus’s soul soared elatedly, and he snuggled into Twist. “any time you want,” he promised. His soul still hummed pleasantly. It was warm—warmer than usual. Hot, even. A delightful perk of fucking a dragon, he decided.

 _Oh._ Speaking of…

Smirking, Rus dragged his finger down Twist’s bare chest, settling at the base of his spine, teasing his pelvis. “so, when do i get to meet _the dragon_?” he asked, giving Twist’s soul a small lick.

Twist shuddered beneath the touch and looked at him, shifting up to tilt his head. “You’ve met the dragon,” he said, confused.

“have i?” Rus asked. He cupped Twist’s pelvic bone to make his meaning clearer.

Twist’s sockets went wide, and he shook his head in exasperation as he realised what Rus was getting at. “Darlin’— _no._ I’d break ya!”

“aw, come on, twisted. you won’t even let me try? i think you’ll find i’m surprisingly durable.” He winked.

“Not durable enough, sweetheart. I love ya too much ta do tha’ ta ya.”

Rus hummed his disapproval. “fine. we’ll discuss it later.” Twist shook his head, but purred when Rus rested his head against his shoulder and looped his tail around Twist’s ribs. He kissed Twist’s neck, tasting the warmth and sweat and magic. Then he found Twist’s mouth and kissed him there, deep and slow.

Twist laughed softly into their kiss. “Aw, darlin’. Ready ta go again already?” he asked.

Rus looked at him. “what? because i kissed you?”

“Yeah…” Twist cocked his head. “Tha’s like a warm up ta sex, ain’ it?”

“not always,” Rus told him. “you can kiss people for any reason.” A look of wonder broke across Twist’s face, and Rus realised he may have worded that poorly. “well, not _any_ reason—”

He was broken off when Twist kissed him again, probing Rus’s mouth with his tongue. He sighed, and a rush of heat flooded their kiss. He wrapped his limbs around Rus, and Rus felt the dragon’s wings crushing against his own, curling protectively around him. He cradled Rus closed, keeping him warm.

“silly dragon,” Rus muttered fondly, stroking Twist’s soul to make him purr. He felt the tremors rolling through Twist’s chest, and looked up at him with a smile, an idea occurring to him. “hey love, how would you feel about having edge join us next time?”

In all his time living with the dragon, Rus wasn’t sure he’d ever seen a look of such unbridled glee on his face.


End file.
